Father Time
by VolturiGirl
Summary: Carlisle has past. Bella has a future. What happens when they aren't so different? History has a way of repeating itself. Canon pairings, no longer a one-shot.
1. Learning Something New

Summary: Carlisle and Bella share a father-daughter moment

**Summary: **Carlisle and Bella share a father-daughter moment. Of course, Bella's clumsiness comes to be a factor. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did, it wouldn't be fanfiction.

**A/N: **Haha, this was inspired by myself falling and spraining my ankle on Father's Day. Air casts suck, by the way. Ick. (And I added some history because Carlisle rocks) (If you guys want, I can extend this story, and Lylia will become more part of the plot.

"Ow, ow," I whimpered. My fingernails dug into the white loveseat as I heaved myself up. My ankle was throbbing, and I assumed that wasn't good.

Moments ago, I tripped and had fallen on Emmett's Xbox. It probably didn't look too graceful, because the console was in plain sight. And I probably would have to ask Edward not to kill his favorite brother.

My siblings, love, and mother were out hunting, leaving my father-to-be and me home alone. It was Saturday, so he happened to be here. _Somewhere_, I thought. My bet was in his study, studying books he already memorized.

I hobbled over and sat down, lifting my foot and setting it on the couch. Hey, I knew this from experience!

"Carlisle," I called out, not raising my voice at all. He'd hear me even if I whispered. Suddenly – with speed I was already accustomed to – he was before me.

"Bella?" He smiled and glanced at my ankle. "Did you have an accident?" A faint heat covered my cheeks as I blushed and nodded.

"I fell over Emmett's Xbox." I murmured. His smile grew as he kneeled beside me and picked up my ankle gently. I sighed – his cold hands felt nice. Carlisle poked and prodded my ankle, and I would occasionally squeak when he pushed too hard on a certain spot.

"Well, your ankle is sprained, but not too badly. I'll need to put an air cast on you, and you'll need to walk with crutches for a week, at most. Let me get them." He disappeared as I paled. Crutches. Ew… last time I had to walk with them, I whacked numerous people, and almost killed myself. Edward saved me much to often for me to feel comfortable with myself.

"Here you are," Carlisle was back with my two death-traps and the blue and white air cast. I shifted my body so he could have easier access to my ankle.

"Thanks," I whispered as he hooked the Velcro around my foot.

"It's really no problem, Bella. It's nice to be able to take care of a family member. I can't do that so much around here, with everyone being as hard as limestone." He winked at me as I smiled a rather timid grin.

"Of course," he continued, "I'd be on Edward's bad side if I decided to slack off. He wouldn't be too joyous with you squeaking every time you took a step." I laughed with him, but a slight blush was coloring my cheeks.

"At least I don't have to go to a hospital every time I hurt myself. If I had fallen at Charlie's house, I would visit you there." My dad would definitely go to that extreme, no matter what I said. "But of course, I think every one down at good ol' Forks Hospital knows me by name." Carlisle laughed even louder as he nodded.

"That's what Edward said!" He chortled. I don't think I've seen Carlisle this open. Around me, at least.

"I never said 'Happy Father's Day' to you, Carlisle." I muttered, almost to myself. His laughter quickly cut off and he stared at me, a light shock shown on his perfect features.

"Bella… thank you." He whispered, just loud enough so I could hear him.

"I do consider you my father in every way except biological. I'm very honored to have two fathers." So fast that I didn't notice, I was embraced by my adoptive father. I hugged him back, my feeble strength doing nothing.

"Thank you, Bella. I consider you my daughter in every way except biological, too." He moved onto the couch beside me.

"You know," he started, "You remind me of someone in my human life."

"Really?" I was taken aback. He nodded and continued,

"Her name was… Lylia, I believe." His forehead creased as he tried to remember. "She was my best friend, and she looked like you. I could never remember what she looked like until you came into the hospital that day you almost got run over." I listened silently, soaking in this new information.

"When you argued that you where fine, the mental picture came back. She was as stubborn as you! I would think that if you were to dress up in a hoop skirt and wear a corset, I would begin to call you Lylia. I have had to stop myself occasionally from calling you that." I smiled at the same time Carlisle did.

"That sounds vaguely familiar." I commented.

"Does it? I'll have to look into that… the mental picture becomes clearer every time I see you; you could have been twins! Esme is the only one who knows whom Lylia is. Edward sends me strange glances when I almost call you Lylia."

"You don't have to stop yourself from calling me Lylia if it makes you happy." I told him. "I wouldn't mind." Carlisle laughed.

"I might take you up on that." He said. He hung his arm around my shoulders as he turned on the T.V. It was nice to spend some time with my father without Emmett's comments, or Alice's wedding plans. I laid back and relaxed as I rested my sore foot on the coffee table. We stayed there a while; occasionally Carlisle said something more about Lylia, and that made things more interesting.

Hours later, the rest of the family came home to see me dozing off next to Carlisle.

"Bella," Edward murmured in my ear. "Time to get up; I'm home." He just seemed to realize my ankle and the crutches.

"Bella, _what did you do_?" I giggled as Carlisle beamed.

"I fell over the Xbox." A not-so-friendly glare was directed toward Emmett as Edward picked me up. As we were climbing the stair case, I heard Carlisle whisper,

"Until later, Lylia." I dug my face into Edward's chest to hide my smile.

Edward set me down on his bed and kissed me. But, all too soon, he broke away and started pacing.

"Who the heck is Lylia?"


	2. Asking and Planning

A/N: So, I am continuing this story by popular vote

**A/N: So, I am continuing this story by popular vote. I'm not going to force you guys to review, although it helps tons and keeps the story going. I'm completely open to ideas. This will probably turn into a Breaking Dawn story. Fair warning.**

"Someone Carlisle knows." I stated. He glared at me subtly.

"How does that help me?" I shrugged and lay back on the bed, folding my arms under my head. Suddenly, Edward was right beside me.

"I'm not going to tell you, you know. It's Carlisle's history." I argued with him.

"Then is it alright that I speak to him?" I shrugged once more. I really didn't control him, or his actions – although I would love to.

All too soon, Edward was gone and Alice came prancing in through the open door. I sat up while groaning. Her skipping in and holding the pale pink binder meant one thing.

Wedding plans.

I wasn't that objected to matrimony anymore, not really. I would become Edward's wife, and that sent my heart flying alone. No one could take him, and – for his unnecessary fear – no one could claim me. I saw the light in his eyes every time I said _fiancée _or _marriage_. Of course, my love always tried to hide that light, and act indifferent. It didn't work, to say the least.

"Bel-luh," Alice stressed my name and hopped onto the bed, all while opening the binder. "I need to know what kind of cake you want, like the design. I can't pick that out by myself, so tomorrow you, Edward, and myself will go over to the bakery. The one in Seattle." Great. I actually had to go somewhere with the crutches. But I could suffer; it was cake!

I nodded, and Alice asked a question unrelated to holy matrimony.

"Who is Lylia? I see someone like you talking with Carlisle sometime soon." That was new, but I repeated to her what I said to Edward.

"I'm not going to tell you, you know. It's Carlisle's history." Her bright gold eyes widened. I don't think she was accustomed to myself surprising her.

"Okay. You might want to take some pills for your foot, by the way. It's going to start hurting badly in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Alice." She jumped up, furiously scribbling down something as Edward came in carrying pills and a glass of water. I took them gratefully and swallowed them as he closed the door. He then took the glass from me and set it down on the bedside table.

"So, what did Carlisle tell you?" I asked, truly curious. Edward's brow furrowed as he replied.

"Nothing. He said it was between yourself and him. It's frustrating." I giggled and placed my hand on his cheek.

"It's nothing of importance, really, Edward. Just something he remembered. Don't fret if he calls me Lylia." He still didn't look calmed. I slid backward on his bed and rested my head on the pillows. He followed me and wrapped his arms around me. I decided to change the subject.

"So how was hunting? Did you catch a mountain lion for me?" I laughed with him.

"I caught two, m'dear. And I must say, they put up a fight." He said with an accent. I grinned; he seemed to forget the 'troubling puzzle' Lylia presented.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. And one day I'll be able to experience the feeling." The last part I whispered, but Edward heard me. His eyed saddened a bit, and my mood followed.

"I thought we discussed this. Does me becoming one of you still trouble you?" Before he could mention it, I threw in, "And I am _not_ going to regret it, Edward." He sighed and thought for a minute.

"I… I don't think you should give up your family for me." He murmured as the moon came out from behind the clouds. Was it really dark already?

"You're my family, the Cullens." Then I remembered something about me, something he probably forgot.

"Do you remember when I first met you, and when I knew what you were, I said it didn't matter to me?" He nodded his head, wary. "I said I didn't relate well to people – humans. Not Eric, Angela, or even my own mom. But with you all… don't you see how well I get along with you family? Heck, I don't even consider your _family_ a _coven_." Edward's topaz eyes bore into mine, and I let him see the honesty in them.

"You have a point. I don't think I've heard you ever refer to us as a coven, at all." I faintly smiled and yawned.

"The human is tired, you should sleep." He suggested, and I snuggled into his chest. I had no objection to resting. I yawned once more as consciousness left me.

--

Sunlight streamed in through the window-wall, and I opened my eyes to find Edward resting, too, eyes closed. I beamed and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Wakie-wakie sleepy head." He chuckled and gave me a swift peck on the lips.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I shook my head, that goofy grin still stuck on my face. A soft knock on the door was heard, and Edward called out,

"Come in, Alice."

The little pixie filed in, the binder in one hand, my crutches in the other. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. Hopefully she wouldn't object to normal clothes today. I didn't feel like being a Barbie at the moment.

"Oh, Bella." She disappeared for a split second and came back with clothes in her hand. "I gave you some shorts and a shirt. No need to dress up today, at least that's what your fiancée convinced me of." A snarl rang through the room, directly at the now-sitting Edward. His response was a quick smile in my direction.

"Thank you, Alice." She placed them in the bathroom, and I hobbled over with my crutches to change.

The clothes were simple knee-length khakis and a deep purple shirt with a floral design. They were comfortable and simple – my style. I promptly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put my hair up in a bun with one strand hanging down by the side of my face. Nothing fancy.

I opened the door to find Edward dressed in khakis and a green shirt. I smiled as an extremely random thought popped into my head.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I came out and stood in front of him.

"Mardi Gras." Alice, who was standing with him, burst out laughing. The colors green, purple, and gold – which Alice happened to be wearing – reminded me of the holiday.

He chuckled with us and picked me up, running down the stairs. I saw that Emmett's Xbox was under the T.V, instead of sticking out like it was when I tripped.

Speaking of Emmett, he was with Jasper, wrestling in the open area just beyond the kitchen. Friendly growls were heard, but when Edward set me down, Emmett stopped and walked over to me.

"Esme said I should apologize, so: I'm sorry, Bella." I giggled and patted his shoulder – it was the highest I could reach without standing on my toes.

"You're forgiven, Em." He grinned widely as his dimples showed and hugged me.

"Thanks!" And in less than five seconds, he was off with my other brother, wrestling, but this time in the backyard.

Edward, who was standing beside me, picked me up again and carried me to the Volvo he loved so dearly.


	3. Cakes and Books

A/N: Soooo… I have a poll up on my page that I need you guys to answer, that would help a lot

A/N: Soooo… I have a poll up on my page that I need you guys to answer, that would help a lot. Sorry for not updating, busy, busy summer. I swear to do better.

Picture of cake in profile. I think it looks pretty. ;) (Did you guys know you could RENT a wedding cake? I don't get it…)

Disclaimer: Own Twilight, Inkheart(awesome story), or Gone With The Wind, I do not. Though I did make up _The 1600's, Life For Them_ by Kali Hill.

I glared at the baker's back as he walked into the kitchen to get the second set of cake flavors.

"Alice, I'm about to throw up. No one needs to eat this much cake in one day." I hissed at her when Mr. Baker was out of earshot. She glanced up at me over her binder and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you expect Edward to taste it? No, you'll be fine. I can see it." The latter part was said very deeply and ominously as she tapped the side of her head. I was still laughing when the baker came back out.

"This one is pumpkin. Delicious, but doesn't work well with stacking more than two layers." He informed us as I grabbed a plastic fork and took a small bite. That wasn't bad.

"I like this one," I stated proudly, taking another forkful and eating that. Alice wrote something down and said,

"Well, so far you liked the pumpkin, lemon, and double chocolate. Would that work? I thought that over for a second. Surely those were flavors everyone could co-operate with?

"That sounds perfect – " Before I could get any farther, Alice drew out two pictures. Both of wedding cakes, but both were totally different. The first was a cake with three tiers that were circles, and various roses stacked on it. There was a red ribbon on the bottom of each layer, which contrasted the white.

The second was beautiful. It had four tiers, and they were each a soft rectangle. Two black ribbons were closely spaced out on the bottom of each step, and the cake itself was placed in every which-way. Flowers adorned the top of the cake and scaled down the side.

"That one!" I said hastily, pointing at the second picture. "What do you think Edward?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I love it, but I have one request… could those flowers be freesia instead?" Edward looked steadily at Alice in the minute before she nodded.

"So, the top two layers are pumpkin, the middle is lemon, and the base is double chocolate? And the poppies replaced with freesia?" The baker asked, studying the photograph. The two of them gazed at me and I nodded.

Alice told the baker final details as Edward and I got up and walked out to the car. It was hot for Forks, a steady 85 degrees. Although in Phoenix, it would be considered a bit cold.

"Are you happy with the cake?" My fiancée asked nervously, like I didn't like his idea.

"I love it. The freesia idea was brilliant, dear." I beamed as I leaned against the car. Edward was beside me as he kissed my head. Hugging his waist, my stomach ruined the moment by growling; obviously angry I had eaten so many different types of cake. I glared at it as Alice came bouncing out.

"What's next?" We had driven to Seattle, so there had to be something else going on.

"Well," Alice began, "I would love to hit some stores to get wedding favors. You and Eddie can do what you want. Just let me grab my bag out of the car before you suck face." She smiled, mimicking an innocent expression. I laughed and Edward growled, probably at the name Eddie.

When Alice left, winking at me over her shoulder, I turned to Edward and tried to appear serious. He smiled and leant down to kiss me, but I all-but-screamed,

"Can we go to the book store?" Edward's face was priceless as he drew back to look at me. He stared at me for a moment, arranging his thoughts.

"Sure," He said after a minute. I started laughing hysterically as I got in the car. He grinned lopsidedly at me.

"I could use a book or two." He agreed with me.

--

I had five books in my hands as I crept over to the history section. I scanned quickly, looking for my prize.

"Ah," I sighed as I set my other books down and took out _The 1600's, Life for Them _by Kali Hill. I read the back silently – it seemed like the book I was looking for. I put it into my pile of now-six books and went to find Edward.

I found him in the _Classics_ section, looking at _Gone With The Wind_. I raised an eyebrow as I walked over to him.

"_Gone With The Wind_?" Edward turned to me and grinned.

"Jasper needs a new copy. The old one – which he bought in 1937 – has fallen apart completely. In fact," He continued, "The only parts still together are Part One and Two, but just by four inches." He laughed. "It one of Jasper's favorites. It says it reminds him of his human life."

"I like that book, too." I agreed. I saw Edward eyeing my stack of books with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked innocently as he read through the titles.

"Nothing… but Inkheart? Could you get anymore fictional?" He teased before I stuck out my tongue.

"No comment, Prettyboy." I giggled and paced over to the cash register to purchase my books, leaving him staring after me.

"Hello, welcome to The Book Closet. Is this all?" A bored teenage girl asked, beginning to ring up the items.

"Yes, this is all."

"Alright, you total is sixty-eight dollars. Cash –" She was interrupted as Edward came up behind me and dazzled her.

Show-off.

"Actually," He grimaced as she straightened up, "Could you add these two books on to that bill?" Did he seriously think he was going to buy my books? "I'll pay for them." Apparently. Edward flashed a smile at my glare as he took out his black wallet.

"O-Okay, y-y-your total c-comes t-t-t-to eighty-t-t-t-t-two." She stuttered, blushing slightly. He handed her the money and we paced out of the store.

"You didn't have to buy the books." I muttered and I immediately regretted it. Edward's face pulled into a frown as he looked at me.

"Yes, I did." He argued.

"I'm perfectly fine paying for myself. I don't need to be spoiled. I never was, and I don't think I want to start now." I ranted on until he silenced me by putting a finger to my lips.

"But _I _want to spoil you, and _I _think you deserve the world. Plus," He added simply, "I already bought the books."

"Ugh, fine." I muttered as we turned into a small café. And my face fell as I saw certain people inside.

A/N: Random fact about me: I want to star on Broadway. Just thought I would tell you that. I don't like giving you guys cliffhangers – no matter the size.


	4. Lemonade and Fighting

Disclaimer: Own Twilight, I do not

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight, I do not.**

**A/N: Sorry everyone. Immense writer's block was thrown at me, and my bff who lives two hours away is visiting. I am going to use the Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day things in my story. So...**

I ducked behind Edward and walked alongside him quickly. To my immense dislike, they saw me.

"Bella, Edward! Over here!" Jessica and Lauren were sitting at a table, with Lauren's laptop in front of her. _Play it cool. They probably won't mention the wedding…_ Edward rubbed my arm while we slowly made our way over to the table.

I tucked my left hand into my pocket.

"Oh, I just can't believe I saw you guys." Jessica fluttered her eyelashes at my fiancée who gazed at me. Neither of us answered, and she continued.

"So, I'm coming to the wedding. Bella," She glanced at me for a brief second, "You can go order, I'd _love_ to talk to your hubbie-to-be."

"Jess, I – " Edward stopped me and handed me some money. I looked at him, questioning.

"Go ahead. I want to speak to your friends." His jewel eyes had some amusement in them, so I assumed everything was fine and paced away.

As I approached the counter, the man behind it appeared hungry. Not in the I-want-food way, either.

"Uhm," I looked at the menu swiftly, "Could I have the Lemonade Blend, please?" I didn't think I could stand something with so much caffeine in it.

I paid him – while avoiding looking at his eyes – and moved over to the waiting area so the people behind me could order. Drumming my nails against the counter, I tried to listen in to their conversation. Unfortunately, the café was so loud that I could only see their mouths moving, and Edward's agitated expression. _At least he isn't enjoying himself, _I thought.

Something bumped my elbow, and I saw a petite girl who happened to be holding my lemonade.

"Lemonade Blend?" I showed her my receipt and she handed my drink.

"Thank you." I nodded and felt a cold hand grab mine and start dragging me to the door.

"Edward?" I stumbled after him as we walked outside to the car. His face was furious, and his eyes a frightening onyx as he pulled my along. I repeated his name, but he opened the door for me to get in. I did and took the bag of books, but while staring at him suspiciously.

"Let him cool down." A voice whispered behind me. I jumped and turned to Alice, who was sitting in the backseat.

Edward started the car, and pulled out so fast I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. Alice seemed to be talking to him, because he calmed down… at a snail's pace.

Could a vampire do anything at a snail's pace?

The drive home was silent and partially awkward. Only partially because Alice was chattering in the background and she would tell me funny stories about what happened before they had met me. But that was basically all. And the occasional sip I took from my lemonade.

We drove around to the garage, where Rosalie happened to be working on her BMW. Alice got out – carrying something – and left Edward and I in the Volvo.

"Edward, what's bothering you?" I asked quietly, fidgeting with the plastic bag.

"Nothing, Bella." His voice was strained.

"I said it once, and I'm saying it again: Screw the protecting me crap, please." He shook his head, and I growled in frustration. I threw open the car door and got out, slamming it behind me. Without tripping, I made my way to the house, cursing Lauren and Jessica in my mind.

I locked the bedroom door behind me and fell back onto the couch while taking out a book. I ignored Emmett's boisterous laughter and Alice's screams at him. I turned on his stereo and immersed myself in the book.

Really, what got into him? Jessica and Lauren couldn't be stupid enough to get him mad, could they? And I really didn't get why he kept anything that could hurt me away from me. He seriously needed to realize I was eighteen and had made the choice to become one of the undead.

How many people could admit that?

I glared at the fresh pages as I read them, still ignoring all outside sounds that were not music.

**EPOV**

"I said it once, and I'm saying it again: Screw the protecting me crap, please." I shook my head while glaring at my steering wheel. I heard Bella growl and slam the door then walk into the house. I sighed and got out unhurriedly and locked the doors.

"That was idiotic." A voice came from under the BMW, and I turned to Rosalie.

"What did _I_ do? She's the one being difficult."

_She's eighteen, Edward. Don't you think she can handle an insult or two?_

"It would hurt her, though. I don't want to see her cry." I could hear Emmett's chortle, but I disregarded it and leaned against my car.

_Tell me, then, dear brother._ Rose had a temper that could match mine, so I decided to tell her. Though I highly doubted she would remember after this distinct conversation.

"We ran into Mallory and Stanley at the café we went to. Their thoughts were inconsiderate… and that is an understatement. 'Slut' was both of their favorite word, and they voiced that to me. They were going to ask Bella when she came back if, quote, 'Did you only get him because you did him?' unquote." My blonde-haired sister rolled out from underneath her car and stared at me for a long second, fixing her messy bun.

"Were you honestly afraid you were going to hurt her by saying that? Please. Even though I don't talk to Bella often, I know she would only go murder them. Not cry over it." She wiped her hands on a cloth and got up.

_Anything else you need to talk about? While I'm in the sisterly-advice mode?_ She smiled slightly.

"No. I think I'm okay. Rose?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." She came over and gave me a hug.

_No prob, little bro. Even prudes need help. _I growled at her thoughts and pulled out of the hug.

"You might want to talk to her, if you want her to forgive you." I paced away as Rosalie rolled back under her crimson baby.

**A/N: Well, it's getting late… I'll continue tomorrow or the next day. Expect a one-shot titled Fish Are Friends… Not Food. Use your imaginations, peeps. Till then! **

**P.S. VOTE IN MY POLL. I NEED IT TO MAKE UP THE PLOT!**


	5. Apologies and Leaving sorry!

Sorry guys. I just don't have the time to keep up a continuous story going.

I'm so sorry.

If anyone wants to take up Father Time. (While still giving me credit) Would be fine with me.

I am now a registered Beta!

I'm REALLY TRULY sorry to any of you I have left heartbroken (don't throw yourselves off a cliff)

On the plus side, I have a million one-shots/two-shots waiting to be typed up.

(Maybe including the Cullens Go to Disney (a COMPLETED full-length.(It's serious too!)))


End file.
